For (disambiguation)
NoseBro - An arrogant symbol drawing faggot who is actually somewhat decent at his fundamentals but never improves due to his refusal to use references or actually finish a damn piece. His rendering and coloring skills are basically non-existent, and his style is basically just a worse version of Nile Far's anime pieces. Also here is him getting cucked by Putsu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqOiDj5IQaM Alternate names: Nosey, Nose, Nosefag, Nosegirl, Noseapalooza, etc. Akirel - Mid level artist autist who thinks they can beat Ruan Jua. Painting skills are relatively good for a mid level artist but is not professional level. Rumored to be Nosebro at some point, but after some time it became evident that this might not be the case. Nile Far- An actually decent artist that still hasn't made it yet in terms of skill. His rendering and coloring skills are actually somewhat competent and his ability to draw figures with minimal construction is much better than the average d/ic/k. Is slightly lazy in his studies though, and if he simply drew as much as some of the /las/ autists he could possibly become god tier. Alternate names: Nile Brian Comforti- Fine artist that seems to have trouble blending. Also seems to think he's much better than he is like Nosebro, but once in a while his portraits are good. Also has a podcast here: https://soundcloud.com/user-444323605/same-old-shit-podcast-episode-4 Alternate names: Brian, Comforti Teal Line guy- An anon who had good fundies and gave out lots of redlines except they were teal colored (a few of them anyway) and they were actually good. Got doxxed by the butthurt jellyfags after massive drama and dick measuring contests. Possibly might be a pedophile as he applies the most of his rendering and anatomical form to mostly underage characters and seems to prefer drawing them more. Alternate names: Teal, Simon Kyle- Just another "muh render" hentai artist who still makes fundamental mistakes. Is found in porn threads and also is known for his ability to draw appealing feet. Alternate names: None that I'm currently aware of Maylasia- Basically just a butthurt attention whore who can't accept that he's trash. Tries to stir up drama about himself in a convoluted way but usually is too autistic to do so without being painfully obvious. Also is very good at driving beginners who are better than him away, and uses his fuccboi cronies to help him do so. Stil can't fucking draw and has basically no rendering skill to speak of. Alternate names: None that I'm currently aware of Illastrat- A delusional autist who thinks his /beg/ tier portraits with no appeal are "fine art". Also is one of those entitled faggots who think that being a blackfag is why everyone hates him.In reality, most of the non /pol/ anons here don't give a fuck about the color or gender of a untalented dumbass on the internet. Alternate names: None that I'm aware of Chum Bum Park- Same as 'Illastrat '''except this time he's an Asian (ironic because Asians are usually god-tier artists). In terms of skill he'd be high /beg/ tier, but saying that is like saying you're good at riding a bike with training wheels. Alternate names: ''Chum Bum,Chum, Chunk Bum, Chum